1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protector for engaging a clogged toilet and containing splashes in the clogged toilet occurring during unclogging of the clogged toilet by a plunger. More particularly, the present invention relates to a disposable protector for engaging a clogged toilet and containing a splashes in the clogged toilet occurring during unclogging of the clogged toilet by a plunger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for toilet plunger shields have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,368 to Webb teaches a device for clearing obstructed soil pipes without splashing water from a sink or toilet bowl which comprises an elongate handle having a plunger member at a lower end and an anti-splash shield having a central passage to receive the elongate handle. The shield has a curvilinear circumference and includes an expandable resilient means at the outer edge thereof for transforming the shield from a folded condition to an expanded condition. Thus, the outer edge of the shield can sealingly engage the inner surface of the sink or toilet bowl to prevent water from splashing as the plunge is operated.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,669 to Edwards teaches a splash guard for the open upper end of a toilet bowl to prevent water or similar liquid material for splashing out of the toilet bowl when unclogging the toilet by the use of a plunger, generally known as a “plumber's helper.” The splash guard includes a generally flat plate sufficiently large to cover the open upper end of the toilet bowl and includes a flexible central diaphragm provided with an opening to receive and allow movement of a plunger handle whereby vertical movement of the plunger will not result in water splashing out of the open upper end of the toilet bowl.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,099,527 to Roose teaches a splash deflector for plungers or the like for deflecting splashes having a disc with a circumferential lip on one side thereof. A plurality of stiffening ribs and anti-tearing ribs and openings may be provided on the disc. The top surface of the disc may bear indicia thereon, such as advertising. The disc is positioned on a handle and attached thereto via flap formed by selectively slitting the disc. An installation apparatus is also provided for alternating the direction of flap displacing forces, providing an even tighter gripping force to a force-cup handle or the like.
Yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,528 to Broback teaches a system for containing the splashing produced when using a toilet plunger to unclog a flush toilet which is comprised of a substantially flat stiff splash plate that covers the upper opening of a toilet bowl when the plate is rested on the toilet bowl rim. The plate is visually transparent and has a central aperture for a plunger handle to freely pass through. A gasket is interposed between the plate and the toilet bowl rim and is formed of an absorbent paper material that may be disposed of by flushing it down the toilet drain after use. A method of using the splash plate and the gasket utilizes the transparency of the splash plate and the disposability of the gasket. The splash plate may optionally have stiffness enhancing features including a contoured portion and a perimeter flange. A kit of equipment has a splash plate, a gasket and a reclosable envelope for holding the splash plate and gasket.
Still yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,170 to Witt teaches a shield for use in preventing water from splashing from a toilet bowl when using a plunger in attempting to unplug a clogged toilet or toilet drain. The shield is a resilient single piece construction having at the outer rim a flat portion providing a positioning surface against the upper rim of a toilet bowl; the central portion is dome shaped presenting a concave surface to the inside of a toilet bowl; intermediate the positioning surface and the dome is an annular rim extending downwardly from the positioning surface toward the toilet bowl interior and adjacent to the interior of the upper rim of the toilet bowl and thence upwardly to form the dome. An aperture is positioned generally centrally in the dome with the aperture accepting the handle of a toilet plunger; the aperture forming a frustrum or truncated conical passage way, for the toilet handle, extending downwardly from the dome. The positioning surface provides a foundation against the toilet rim and a sealing function against splashing water. The annular rim and dome shaped central portion direction splashing water toward the center of the dome and away from the rim. The downwardly extending frustrum complements the dome in reducing access passage ways for the escape of water from the toilet bowl when operating the toilet plunger. The operator may secure the apparatus in place with his or her foot while operating the plunger thus increasing the sealing effect of the positioning surface and stability the apparatus while plunging.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for toilet plunger shields have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.